Deck building
(Dedicated) Enamored Succubus Kae.jpg Enamored Succubus Kae.jpg Party thrower succubus.png (Fiend) Succubus Twin Bovina.png Succubus Twin Bovina.jpg (Lure) Enticing Succubus.png Enticing Succubus.png (Decadent) Empyrean Ruler Artesia.jpg Empyrean Ruler Artesia.jpg (Nimble) Fantasy Usher White Rabbit.jpg Fantasy Usher White Rabbit.png (Fiend) Succubus Twin Blazena.png (Demon) Ishtar, War Maiden Scourge.png Ishtar, War Maiden Scourge.png (Seraphic) The Original Angel Altea.jpg The Original Angel Altea.jpg (Dilute) Lagu, Elf of Ruling Waters.jpg Lagu, Elf of Ruling Waters.jpg (Noxious) Brackish Lake Chironex.jpg (Uproarious) Spindrift Lover Ran.jpg Spindrift Lover Ran.png Urd, Herald of Doom.jpg (Past) Urd, Herald of Doom.jpg (Hallowed) Empress of Dawn Ilmatar.jpg Empress of Dawn Ilmatar.jpg This page is designed to help you build your deck the best way possible, with information on building your decks specifically for one of the four in-game events: Odyssey, Raid, Battle Royale, and Heroes Colosseo. For more information on event strategy itself, including how to build your account, see our Event guide. Edit help: to insert a picture: '' *''click "Photo" on the right *''make sure to use full scale'' *''provide link if possible'' *''click add and click page source: to modify icon size replace |right] by '|80px] '''or another size General information When building up your deck, it is important to keep in mind what kind of events you'll be participating mainly in, in order to ensure that you're using your time and resources in the best way possible. While it is recommended that you build your account specifically for only one event, you can still be successful with a balanced account for all events. Since each of the four events in the game have different requirements in terms of deck building, the following sections will offer advice on building your deck optimally for that particular event. Odyssey Odyssey decks are arguably the easiest to put together, and the cheapest as well. Most of Odyssey is about how well you arrange your account's stats and how much you can grind. In terms of a deck, almost nothing is required to rank well, save for five cards of any power and element. These five cards will be used to fight and dispatch the bosses which appear throughout your questing in Odyssey, and since the boss is scaled to match the strength of your five best cards, even common cards can be used as your five. Having stronger cards will raise the strength of Odyssey bosses and increase your item drops as a result, but often this is negligible in the long run. Where you will most likely invest most of your resources is in obtaining Odyssey specific event cards, either through trade or through purchase using money. Having an event card is not mandatory, but will make life much easier and will ensure you maximize the amount of items you can obtain with your available time and effort, and so is recommended. However, it is possible to rank well without one, although this will result in more time being expended. Battle Royale Putting together a deck for Battle Royale is arguably the most time consuming and expensive task one can do, compared to setting up decks for other events. However, this will depend on what kind of role you wish to fulfill in your Guild. Should you wish to become an attack or defense leader, you will inevitably have a difficult time setting up a proper deck, as you're job will be to act as your guild's hammer or shield. If you're only aiming to be a grinder, then the bare minimum will likely be enough to ensure success. Regardless of your role, setting up your deck will still require time and patience, so it is important to be selective in order to be efficient with your resources. The key to success when setting up a Battle Royale deck is in having a strong frontline and backline. Your frontline is made up of five cards which operate at 100% power and can activate skills. Your backline is simply every other card not in your frontline. Having an optimally set up frontline and backline will help ensure that you are fulfilling your role to your guild. Speaking of role, it is important to keep this in mind. If you are an attack leader or grinder, you will want to focus entirely on attack cards. If you are a defense leader, you should focus your efforts entirely on defense cards. When selecting your frontline cards, the most important thing to look for is skill. All other things are irrelevant, including stats. The kind of skills you should look for will depend on your playing style and role. Most players will focus on one element decks in order to take advantage of powerful one element boosting skills. Others prefer to make you suffer by reducing your deck to nothing with powerful all element, or even single element, dropping skills. Regardless of your role, it is important to choose the five cards with the best skills. If you are an attack leader or grinder, you should aim for cards which offer powerful attack boosts, or powerful defense droppers. If you are a defense leader, aim for cards which boost your defense, or cards which reduce your opponent's attack. When setting up a backline, you should keep two things in mind: power and efficiency. Power is important because you have limited space in your deck (you can only hold 90 cards at level 220). As such, you will need to have a sufficient number of cards with a high power requirement in order to fully use up all of your attack or defense power. Efficiency is simply the ratio of your card's attack/defense to its power requirement. Having high efficiency cards will ensure that you are getting the most value out of your cards, maxing out your highest possible attack/defense, and staying one step ahead of your opponents. If you are an attack leader, you should look for the right balance between high powered cards to use up your attack power, and high efficiency cards to help max out your attack. Ideally, you'll want to have the most efficient power 15 or 16 attack cards filling up your deck. The same logic applies to defense leaders as well, except you should instead aim for high powered and efficient defense cards. If you are a grinder, simply fill up your deck with cheap and reasonably efficient cards to help achieve a respectable amount of attack, and then put in a Mighty Baby Dragon or two to use up whatever attack power you have remaining so you are maxing out your points in battle. Another important consideration is element. Since you get a 5% bonus to attack and defense for using cards of the same element type as your account, it is recommended that you use cards of your element. However, there may be reasons for using cards of other elements, such as to take advantage of the strengths of each element. Regardless, element should be considered when building your deck. Raid Raid decks aren't as expensive as Battle Royale decks, but are more expensive than Odyssey decks. To participate in raids, you will need to have seven cards with high attack, as well as five cards with high defense. The seven attack cards you choose will be your main source of damage against Raid Bosses, while your five defense cards will act as support cards by boosting your main front seven. As such, it is important to choose the seven cards with the highest attack possible, and the five defense cards with the highest defense possible as this will provide the largest boost to your attack lineup. In choosing your front seven lineup, you should consider two things: attack and power. Having a higher attack will ensure that your cards do more damage against bosses, while a higher power will ensure that you hit the bosses less times, thereby saving you time. While attack efficiency should be considered, ultimately it will have little effect in the long run if you're planning on ranking high. As such, you should aim for cards with a combination of the highest attack and power to optimize your damage and time. Since element is irrelevant in Raid, simply choose the strongest attack cards. For your defense lineup, only defense matters as your cards' defense power is not expended from your attack power at all. As such, simply pick the five strongest defense cards you can find. One important detail you have to be aware is that the ellement of the cards is not importand in the composition of the Raid Lines since no element boosts are used. Further to that no other skills can or will be activated in the frond line other than the Raid event spesific skills either from the current raid skill cards or the old raid cards. Another area to consider is the use of Raid event cards, in order to boost your front seven's damage against bosses. To use raid cards, they must be in your front seven lineup and will inevitably take up a spot that could have been used for another card. While Raid cards will generally have poor stats, their boost will affect your entire attack lineup, and so will more than compensate for lower stats. It can often be difficult to know how many Raid cards to include, but a good number is three, since this will optimize the boost your lineup will receive, while also ensuring that you don't sacrifice too much attack. It is recommended that you experiment with this number in order to find what works best for you. While Raid cards from past events will generally suffice for more casual raiders, if you are serious about ranking high, you should use the Raid cards released for the current Raid event, as the difference in damage boosts is quite dramatic. Each Raid will release three types of event cards: one for regular bosses, one for hidden bosses, and one for secret bosses. Having all three in your front seven will maximize the amount of damage you do during the event, but obtaining each one will require a significant amount of resources, particularly for the secret boss card. One last thing to consider is the use of special evolution cards. All special evolution cards offer a damage boost in Raid or a chance to block a boss attack, in addition to their regular skill in battle. Because special evolution cards will always have higher stats then regular Raid cards, it is preferable that these be used in their place, although this may not always be possible depending on your available resources. Like regular Raid event cards, special evolution cards released for the current event will have the greatest impact, and will offer you a further edge while also being much more difficult to obtain and acquire. Heroes Colosseo The costs of putting together a deck for Heroes Colosseo will largely depend on how high you plan to finish. In general, the cost will be somewhere in between Raid and Battle Royale. To participate, you simply need to have five attack and five defense cards to form a basic attack and defensive line. Your attack line will be responsible for doing damage against your opponents, while your defensive line will be responsible for reducing the damage you take. Additionally, you have the option of forming three more element specific lines whose role is to defend against the opposite element as the line. The key to Colosseo is putting together the cards with the best combination of attack/defense and skills. In general, you should pick the attack cards with the highest attack possible, and then try looking for the ones with the best skills. The same applies to defense cards as well. While one element boosters will provide the largest boost to your line, these cards tend to have below average stats, and so may be better left out in favor of two element boosts, or even all element boosts. As a general rule, if choosing between a one element boost and an all element boost, if the difference in attack/defense is less than 5% of your entire lines combined atk strength (which is almost always), choose the one element boost. Besides boost skills, drop skills should also be considered. Unlike in regular battles where only three skills can activate, it is possible for all five of your cards on a line to activate in one battle. As such, if five all element droppers are in your attack or defense line, and they all activate, it is possible reduce your opponent's attack or defense down to zero. When picking skills, experiment and use the combination of skills which works for you. While the three element specific defense lines are optional, players can take advantage of them and use them in place of the main defense line. When selecting cards for these three lines, the same strategy for picking your main lines will hold here, although it will be to your advantage to pick cards of the same element as the line they are being put in. as they will receive a 5% boost to their stats. Additionally, you should ideally aim for cards with one element drop skills targeting the opposite element, as this will further reduce the amount of damage opposing players can inflict. Keep in mind that using these three lines will drive your costs up, and many players do find the difference between their main lines and element specific lines to be neglible. One last thing to consider is the use of Colosseo event cards. Colosseo event cards are only effective in the event they were released in, but having one anywhere in your deck will provide a flat 15% boost to your Colosseo points. While not mandatory to have, having one of these cards will help optimize your points output like any event card. See also *Colosseo Deck Building * Battle Royale Deck Building Category:Gameplay Category:Defense Category:Stats Category:Tips/Strategy Category:Forest Ultra Rare EX Category:Water Ultra Rare EX Category:Fire Ultra Rare EX Category:Forest Rare EX Category:Water Rare EX Category:Fire Rare EX Category:Best Deck Category:Raid Boss Skill Category:Battle Royale Category:Tips Category:Attack